Jack is better with a smirk
by Hiccup Frost
Summary: Jack is bored with no one seeing him. So, he asks the wind to take him somewhere new. That's where he runs into-quite literally- Hiccup. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Hijack, please enjoy c: Rated T for minor swearing. Oh, and Astrid causes some jealousy later. No one really ends up with her, sorry not sorry . .
1. Then they met

Jack's POV

I'm bored with this town. Everyone is so dull. And, of course, it doesn't help that no one can see me. In fact, that really pisses me off. "You put me here, you could at least make it less agonizing," I find myself whispering to the sky with tears in my eyes.

"Wind, take me somewhere new. Far, far away from this damn town." The wind obeys, carrying me away not-so-gently. Water. Water is all I see for miles on end. Then I see something different; an island. The wind is dropping me carefully as we edge closer to the island.

Then it was all trees.

Hiccup's POV

"Ready, bud?" Toothless smiles his little smile, making me chuckle lightly. "I'll take that as a yes." I mount him and we take flight. It starts snowing heavily, so we take cover in the forest.

At least…. We _tried_ to. Except we ran into something. Something cold. Something that almost blends into the snow. Some_one_ that screams like a manly girl. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I help the stranger up, ignoring the fact that he was flying without a dragon. Now that we're standing up, I get a better look at him. He's wearing a blue cloth with a hood, tan pants that almost stick to his slender legs, and _no shoes. _"Aren't you cold?" I say, finally looking at his face. His hair was pure white and windswept. He's just staring at me with incredibly blue eyes that resembled pieces of ice.

"_You can see me?"_ He barely whispered.

Jack's POV

He spoke to me. He looked at me. Not just looked at me, _he saw me._ This scrawny kid with brown hair, deep forest green eyes, and a fur vest saw me. I must have looked stupid with my eyes wide and my mouth partly opened, but I couldn't care less. I was in awe. I whispered something along the lines of 'You can see me'. I wasn't exactly paying attention to myself.

"….what?" His lips moved slowly and cautiously. I guess sound weird to him. I cleared my throat. "Sorry, nevermind. The name's Jack Frost." Real smooth, stupid. What kind of introduction was that? As I was scolding myself, his beautiful eyes widened. Wait, beautiful? "Jack Frost, as in Jokul Frosti? So you're saying I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, ran into Old Man Winter with my dragon?"

I smirked. He had a cute name.

...wait, cute? Wait. DRAGON?

Hiccup's POV

The supposed Jokul Frosti smirked at me, but then I guessed he realized I said dragon when his eye brows furrowed in confusion. He backed up a little, to which I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. "What is it? Jack Frost, bringer of winter and snow, is afraid of a dragon?" I couldn't help it; I laughed. "What kind of spirit is afraid of dragons?" He kind of puffed up his chest, and stepped back to where he was before. He picked up a staff that has veins of ice shot through it. Then he proceeded to hit it on the ground, making frost shoot in every direction of the forest floor. I stumbled and my prosthetic and fell into him. "The kind that knows that all of his hard work will melt if a dragon breathes on it." He smirked again as he looked at Toothless attempting to get rid of the frost around him. I was too in shock to realize my blush as I stumbled trying to get off of Jack. This only made his smug smile grow.

His smirk was starting to get annoying.


	2. He makes my head hurt

Jack's POV

"HICCUP!" I flinched when a girl's voice called. "Astrid…" Hiccup mumbled under his breath. "Sorry, Jack. It seems I'm being summoned." He smiled a crooked smile at me before climbing on his dragon and leaving me there, dumbfounded. _Why am I so disappointed? He's got a life, you know. Probably a girlfriend, too. _That last thought made me a little sick to my stomach. I swallowed the feeling, telling myself it was just because he's the first to see me.

Instead of thinking about it, I figured I should just find a place to go for now. _Maybe Hiccup's house?_ No. Maybe. With flushed cheeks, I started walking. _Only if there's no other choice._

Hiccup's POV

Astrid punched me whenever I reached her.

"What were you thinking?! Your dad's pissed! Who do you think you are, skipping out on us like that?" She continued to yell in my ear. I kind of zoned out after a while. She wasn't happy about that either. "Hiccup! Are you even listening?" No response. After the bruise that earned me, I started to find the fur on my boots very interesting.

"I'm sorry, okay? Won't happen again." I kind of mumbled as she pushed me down the path towards Berk. Toothless was already there, he knew what Astrid was like and really didn't want to be a part of it. When I got home, I listened to more yelling; this time from my father. When he was finished, I ran upstairs to my room to find Jack playing with Toothless. I froze. "W-why are you here?" I stuttered, distressed that another person was in my room.

"Why? Couldn't find another place to stay. You're the only one so far who can see me, so it's not like I can ask someone else." The smug smile returned.

Yeah, the smirk was definitely annoying.

Jack's POV

"Wait, w-what? What do you mean I'm the only one who can s-see you?" His stutter was adorable. I didn't even try to stop the thought this time; I knew it was true. "What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean exactly what I said. Pretty self-explanatory." I shrugged and continued to play with Toothless. I could hear a faint sigh from the small Viking. I look up at him, only to see him walking up to me.

"Could you at least turn around so I can get dressed?" Victory. "You sure that's what you want?" I said smiling sweetly. He punched me, his face a lovely shade of red. "Okay, okay. Sorry your majesty." I bowed, completing my act. As I turned around, I asked the question. "Where am I going to sleep?" Silence. Then he whispered something I almost didn't hear. Almost. "You can sleep in my bed with me, considering you're so cold. I don't want you to get sick." I smiled wickedly as I twisted back around. "I knew that's what you wanted. Hic, you perv." He threw a boot at my face. "Nevermind, go sleep outside. I don't care if you get sick. And don't call me Hic." He's so absolutely cute when he blushes like that. He makes my head hurt.

Hiccups POV

I can feel my face burn. I'll never get used to this. We just met each other, but he acts like we've always been best friends. I don't even act like this with Astrid. It's weird. No, weird isn't the word. More like… irritating. Yes. Irritating. SO DAMN IRRITATING.

"You awake?" I'm going to kill him. "I thought I told to go sleep outside." I hope he can feel the anger radiating off of my words. "Where's the fun in that?" Now I'm really going to kill him. Annoying me isn't fun. "Sorry, Toothless took your spot on the bed. Goodnight, Snowflake."

"Come on, Hic. I'm not _that_ dumb. I can hear you longing for me to sleep in here all the way from outside." That's it. I got up and threw my boot at him. Again.

Of course, getting up meant waking Toothless. Waking Toothless meant he got up and left. _Really, bud? I thought you were helping me. _I'm_ the one supposed to be annoyed, not you. _"Yay!" I heard a yelp of joy from a certain snowflake. "Thanks, Hic. I'd be glad to sleep in your bed." He said, laying on my side of the bed. Defeated, I sighed. "Fine. You win, but I get that side of the bed." He happily moved to the other side and let me crawl in next to him.

"Goodnight, Hic."

He kind of makes my head hurt.


	3. He's so warm

Jack's POV

He's so warm. That's all I can think about while I hold him early in the morning. I lightly laugh as I think about his reaction to me holding him. Thankfully he's still asleep, so my face remains unbruised while his boot stays where it is. His sleeping face is peaceful, yet somehow full of curiosity. It reminds me of a tree rustling in the wind. The thought of that tugs the corners of my mouth up in a small smile.

It drives me crazy. I only met him yesterday, but merely thinking of him sends my heart flying. _It's only because he's the first to see you. It's not real. Even if you really do like him, he'll never see you like that. Never._

I attempt to throw the thoughts to the back of my mind, but it only persuades me that they're right. While I'm busy drowning in my thoughts, Hiccup stirs in his sleep. Finally, the words in my mind are silenced as I look at his dead-to-the-world profile. His even breathing soothes me, and I eventually fall back asleep.

Hiccup's POV

He's so cold…. And he's holding me. HE'S HOLDING ME. _Hiccup. Get your shit together. _I sigh as I attempt to get out of his grasp. _He's asleep, it doesn't mean anything_. Thinking this, my pulse calms down and I'm able to make it out of bed. "Jack." I whisper, shaking him softly. This doesn't change his state of being in the slightest. Then I shake him a little more roughly.

"Jack!" I say a bit louder than what was meant. He proceeded to murmur indistinctively, grabbing the arm that was trying to wake him up and pulled me back onto the bed. "Five more minutes…" He managed with a hoarse voice. "**Jack. Get. Your. Ass. Up.**" I emphasized each word, showing him that he needed to listen.

He snickered at me with his eyes barely open. It was worse than his damn smirk. The snicker was quickly replaced with a false apologetic look. "I'm sorry… I just wanted more time with you, Hic. Especially in bed." My cheeks were burning. I was frowning, contrary to the sickeningly perfect innocent smile on his lips. After giving him the punch that he earned, I pulled him out of the rooms I could get dressed.

Why did I feel like someone was watching me while I did so?

Jack's POV

His body was as beautiful as the rest of him. His flat stomach, muscles that were barely defined but still there. His long, slender legs. Freckles splattered his entire body. They were like stars perfectly imprinted on his skin. Then there was something in particular I was looking forward to seeing… and didn't get to see. A certain dragon didn't like the idea of me staring at a certain naked Viking.

Not getting what I wanted, I instead sat on the roof with said dragon staring at me. He showed no intention of stopping soon. "I'm not some kind of criminal, yanno." I whispered with my head hung. Toothless just squinted his green-yellow eyes at me.

"Jack?" Saved by the Viking.

Hiccup's POV

Jack wasn't outside my door. I stuck my head out of my window, attempting to call for him. I called quietly, Jack was an unusual name in Berk and people already thought I was crazy. I was a hero after showing people the kind nature of dragons, but that didn't last long. Especially after Astrid realized that she saw me as nothing more than a friend.

Jack took my mind off this as climbed off of the roof. I laughed at the look of concentration on his face. His lips were pressed in a thin line, taking the place of his usual smirk. His eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to find a place to put his foot. "I know I'm gorgeous, but you don't have to stare like that." _Idiot! Stop staring at him. You don't need another person to think you're weird. All of Berk does a pretty good job of that._

I turned around so he wouldn't see my flushed face. "S-shut up. I was only staring because you had a dumb look on your face." After I calmed myself down, I twisted back to face him. Apparently my explanation only made him smile.

I pushed him back out the window.

Author's POV

You guys._ You lovely creatures._ Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! I couldn't stop smiling. Please continue, they motivate me to write more chapters. I'm going to write fairly often, so I hope you'll continue this adventure with me!


	4. Can you still see me?

Author's POV

Hey. Hey you. Thank you for everything! I'm Sorry for not updating, I haven't had much time. But here I am! So I got to thinking, how about I update every Friday/weekend? Thoughts?

Jack's POV

"Well, damn, Hiccup. That wasn't very nice at all." I said to him rubbing my neck as he walked out the front door. Silence. "Hic?" I can't even hear him breathe. "You there, dragon-boy?" He just keeps walking.

_He can't hear you. It's all over. You blew it._ Tears flooded my eyes. "I-it's not polite to push someone out of a w-window then ignore them." Where is he even going anyway? "Hiccup, please." …the trees. He's going to the forest.

"Odin, you're so annoying." He spoke! He can still see me. I tried to wipe away the tears when he turned to face me. "Seriously, can you shut- Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" Worry filled his eyes. I sighed and smiled with relief.

_Don't be so happy._

_What will you do when he really can't see you anymore?_

Hiccup's POV

He was crying. He was crying and I didn't notice. It felt like something in my heart tore. Then he smiled. "You can see me!" He ran and crushed me in a hug. I decided to ignore the blush. "Um, yeah. I thought we already established that, snowflake." The sadness and worry inside of me was replaced with confusion.

"Well you weren't answering me and I was worried that I didn't exist to you anymore and" He was speaking faster than normal. "They think I'm crazy." That shut him up. He finally let go of me and looked in my eyes. "What?" I sighed. Why did he have to be so dim? Can't he put two and two together? "The other Vikings. They think I'm crazy. It's bad enough when I don't talk to an invisible spirit while I take a walk to the forest." He looked to the ground.

_Yeah, that's what I thought. He thinks I'm a freak now, too. I messed things up again. _I was busy hating myself when he smiled his perfect, genuine, toothy smile at me.

This smile was a lot less annoying.

Jack's POV

"That's why you have me, right?" My smile only grew when I saw the look of surprise and slight joy as he stared back at me. This was by far my favorite expression from him. It was so… Hiccup. I liked it.

My bliss faded into a feeling of shock and amusement. He was the one to hug me this time. I was caught off guard, and he slipped on his prosthetic. We fell, him on top. "Owwwww… Hic, warn me before you confess your love again. It's painful." His cheeks were a light pink, illuminating his freckles. "I-I don't love you…" Ouch. Way to punch my heart, dragon-boy. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, honey." Oh, there it is. The bruise so perfectly laid upon my arm.

He'll admit to his love soon enough, I guess.

Author's POV

Gahhhh. I'm so so so sorry for the short chapter. I didn't even reach my minimum of 700 words per chapter. *sigh* I have school tomorrow and I'm tired…. Anyway, I'll send two chapters your way tomorrow as payment, mkay? Looooooove youuuuuuuu.


	5. Stick to Jack, Hiccup

Author's POV

Ha! Chapter one of two for today, just as promised. Thought I was lying, didn't you? Don't answer that. Anyway, here's said chapter. Enjoy!

Hiccup's POV

Blue eyes. Deep, icy blue eyes staring at me angrily. "I already said I'm sorry. Don't pout, you big baby." _It's not like I meant to kick you in the head… _"I'm not pouting! I just don't understand how you can manage to _accidently _kick someone's head. Not even you're that clumsy." He sighed, then proceeded to pick me up and carry me bridal-style. …..HE PICKED ME UP. "JACK. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Punishment." He sort of mumbled the word, but it still made my heart throb. _Where are we even going? _"You like ice, right?" Damn his smirk. I want to just slap it off of his smug face so badly. Or maybe I want it to stay there.

_It almost suits him._

Jack's POV

He really is captivating. I love how he moves around in my arms. _You're doing it again. He's going to leave you, you know. Even if he does stay with you, and he won't, he'll die leaving you behind to cry on the broken pieces of your heart. _"Just leave me alone!" Shit. No, no, no. Hic, I'm sorry. That wasn't for you! "…Jack? Are you okay?" No. I'm not. You have to stay with me. Promise me you won't leave!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Idiot! Make him promise! He has to promise! He's staring at me with that look again. The look that says he's worried. "Well, you just kinda told me to leave you alone while you're carrying me." Hiccup. Stop. Smile at me, even blush a little. Don't worry about me. "I was just practicing. You know, for when that Astrid girl comes to steal you away from me." Ow. That's right, Hic. Blush. Punch my shoulder.

Maybe even love me.

Hiccup's POV

It's obvious something is bothering him. Why doesn't he just tell me? He's only making me more curious about where we're going. What does ice have to do with anything? "Sorry, Hic. This is where I let you off." We stopped at a lake. A frozen, silver-blue lake. "You like skating, right? Makes for a good first date, huh? Guess I'm just a genius." This cocky son of a- "But seriously, do you like it?" A look of uncertainty cut off my thoughts.

"U-um… I can b-barely walk on my prosthetic, let alone skate." He looked away from me and his hands curled up into fists. "But it's beautiful, Jack. When did you have time to do this?" He turned back toward me with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face; his fists forgotten at his sides. "When we first met. Whenever I used my staff, it turns out the lake froze. Cool, isn't it? Pun fully intended." His laugh was like silver bells ringing in the air. He was speaking about the lake like a child talking about their toys.

It was kind of cute, in a Jack sort of way. "As much as I'd love to stay here and freeze to death with you, I think we should go back home. Okay?" I could see the disappointment etched out on his face. He really is just like a child. I sighed. "I'll let you sleep in my bed if we can go home now."

That was my first mistake.

Jack's POV

"Only if we get to cuddle." Damn, Hic. Break my arm why don't you. "Fine, fine. We'll cuddle naked if you want it that badly." HICCUP. I LIKE HAVING MY LEFT ARM ATTACHED TO MY BODY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. "I really hate you sometimes, Snowflake." I pouted. "That hurts me more than the bruise forming on my arm, you know." He just smiled sweetly at me. His smile sparkled in the fading light. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the rest of his body… "Jack? Hellooooo? You still there?" While I was drowning in my thoughts of his skinny body, Hiccup was trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, babe?" DON'T PUNCH THE SAME PLACE THREE TIMES IN A ROW, HICCUP. "Let's go home, Frosty."

"Frosty? You can't keep changing my name, Hic."

Author's POV

Ahhhhh. There was so much angst in this chapter. It sickens me a little. I'm sorry, I just want you to feel the feels. Anyway, how's that for a chapter? One down, one more to go. Be prepared, my darlings.


	6. Hic's hips

Author's POV

Holy Jesus, I'm tired. You guys are lucky that I love you enough to even write this chapter. There won't be as much angst in this one, but the jealousy may or may not be introduced in this chapter. Depends how much coffee I'm about to drink. Oops. Sorry, guys.

Hiccup's POV

He. Won't. Let. Go. Why is he so strong? I trained an untrainable dragon, I should be stronger than him. But no. I'm still unable to rip his arms off of my waist. "Toothless! Psst, bud. Help me out here, would you?" I whispered to the half-asleep dragon, who only gave me an annoyed twitch of his ears.

_Fine. Be like that. I didn't want your help anyway. _I sighed silently. His cold hands do feel sort of nice against mine…. I continued to think things like this as I fell asleep in his arms.

I dreamt about his lips folded into the famous you-know-I'm-right smirk.

Jack's POV

Woah, it actually worked? He really fell asleep? Damn. I'm better than I thought. His small waist fits perfectly curled next to mine. Seriously, it's like his hips are begging to have skin-on-skin contact with me. I silently curse Toothless the cock blocking dragon for pulling me to the roof before I could see how far Hic's freckles go.

I guess it's thoughts like this that make him think I'm only out for Hic's ass. He's wrong, of course. But still, I can understand. I would protect Hiccup from me as well. Toothless and I are kind of the same. If that's true, then I wonder if Toothless loves Hiccup.

I wonder if I love Hiccup.

Hiccup's POV

"Snowflake, will you shut up for a second? I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled my slurred words. "Snowflake? Can't you do better than that to insult me, Haddock?" Damn it. That wasn't Jack. _How'd Astrid get in my room? _"Astrid! W-what are you doing here?" Damn. Damn, damn, damn. She's glaring daggers at me.

_Hiccup, you idiot. What did you do this time?_

Author's POV

….heyyyy, guyssss. So um, this is an even shorter chapter. Like, REALLY short. But you hafta understand, I'm so tired and I already wrote a chapter…. On the bright side, you got the two promised chapters today. Yanno, even if this one was half-assed and short. The last one was good though, right? Haha…. imsorryiloveyou


	7. It's one in the morning, Astrid

Author's POV

YOU. Thank you for reading! I decided that I shouldn't have left you with that sad excuse for a chapter. So, here you are! This is to make up for the last one. Didn't want to disappoint. You guys are one of the things I look forward to the most. I always get this stupid smile on my face whenever there's a new review, favorite, or follow. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Jack's POV

Damn, it's that girl again. Can't she see that she isn't wanted? "Hiccup! You seriously forgot again?" Her voice rang like a golden bell, both lighter and louder than mine. She sounded pissed. "What are y-you talking about?" I hate her. How could anyone make Hic sound so hurt and scared? Besides, what's so important that she has to wake us up at one in the morning for? "Ugh! I can't believe you! You promised to help me with Stormfly today, remember?" Stormfly? And I thought Toothless was a weird name.

"Oh… right. Sorry, can I take a rain check on that? I-I'm kind of busy today." I smirked and winked at him. That's right, Hic. _We're _busy today. At least, I hope we will be. I continued to think about what would happen if I got my way… "You're right, Hiccup. You are busy today. You're busy helping me with Stormfly. Now hurry up and get dressed."

Stop staring at her like you're in love, Hiccup. "Tell her no. You and I are _hanging out_ today. Not _babysitting._" Oops. That came out a little more bitter than meant. "Astrid, I'm busy today with Toothless. Ask Snotlout. He's practically kissing the dirt you step on." Oooo, Hic's a badass now. Yay for me. He didn't even stutter that time. Astrid wasn't as happy about it as I was, but she left all the same. Score.

Jack one, Astrid zero.

Hiccup's POV

I fell back against the bed. "I almost died, Jack." I whispered to him as he laughed at me. Astrid terrifies me, really. She's a lot stronger than I am and, well, she's Astrid. "Anyway, Hic, wanna go fly with Toothless?" Toothless poked his head up as he heard his name. I just groaned. "No, I wanna go back to sleep. It's too early to fly." I didn't have to look up to know he was sneering.

"I knew it. You don't have to beg for me to hold you, yanno. I have no problem wrapping my arms around you like this." I'm too tired to hit him, so I just mumbled a reply. "Who said that you were invited?" He held on a little tighter. "Could you not break my ribcage? Thanks." He laughed joyfully as he loosened his grip.

"You really are cute sometimes, Hic." I blushed with my eyes closed. "Your arm is going to really hurt when I wake up, Jack." _Stop laughing at me! I'm not lying!_ "Goodnight, snowflake." He decided to take advantage of my sleep deprivation once more. "Goodnight, babe." I just sighed, wishing my tired fist could hit him.

"Babe? You can't keep changing my name, Frosty."

Jack's POV

He really is something. Barely an hour has passed since he went back to sleep, and I'm still playing connect-the-dots with his freckles. I love when he's asleep; I can stare at him as long as I want without him being embarrassed and turning away.

He looks a lot more confident and happy when he's sleeping, like he's dreaming of some secret only he knows. He looks really happy. It's about three in the morning, so it's still kind of dark in his room, but the light of the moon shined through his bedroom window._ So this is his answer. After all of these years, his answer is some kid who will die at any minute. Real clever, Manny._

Stop. Not now. Let me keep this moment. Let me have Hiccup without being afraid. "Jack, loosen up, will ya?" I looked at Hiccup, whose words were slurred and sloppy. His eyes were still closed, so I guess he was talking is his sleep. "You're dreaming about me, Hic?" I asked him quietly, even knowing he couldn't hear me.

He chased away the thoughts with those five words. Those dark, terrible thoughts.

Those pitch black thoughts.

Authors POV

OHHHHHH PLOT TWIST. DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YOU? OOO, I'M GOOD. I'M NOT EVEN GONNA SAY THAT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, I KNOW YOU DID.

I'm sorry, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Don't ruin this

Author's POV

Heya! New update, on the weekend just like I said. I'm done torturing you. That's right, candycanes, I'm looking at you. Updates will be coming more often starting next weekend due to Christmas break. Annnywayyyy, what are your plans for the break?

Hiccup's POV

I don't know if I like his arms around me. I want to hate them; I want to hate _him._ I want to feel disgusted and start yelling at him. I just can't. Jack tends to make me feel like that. He makes me confused, like I'm being blinded by a snowstorm. It would be okay if that were all he me made me feel, but it's not. He makes me feel like I'm strong, even though I'm aware of how weak I am. Snotlout and his crowd take their time to remind me of it.

_Don't think about that. Snotlout isn't your concern right now, Jack is. _Jack. He's loud, obnoxious, sarcastic, and basically a flat out ass. But as I continued to let him into my life, I found out how fragile he is. The best description that I have of him is snow that's about to melt. I was thinking this as he held on to me tighter than before. I looked at him; his eyes were scrunched closed and his brows were furrowed.

_Is he having a nightmare?_

Jack's POV

**_No one is here except a large man with red hair. His head is in his hands, but I instantly recognize him as Stoick. What's wrong with him? He looks like someone just died. As I look around, I see a casket. My heart sinks. No. That's not right. Someone is dead, but it can't be Hic. Stoick is still alive, so how could it be?_**

**_I walk up to the casket, and my blood runs cold. I see those lovely, vibrant freckles suddenly dull. He looks cold, almost frozen. Then I hear Stoick's gruff voice._**

**_"_****_Go away, Jack Frost. This is your fault."_**

"Jack, are you okay?" It's Hic, he's shaking me awake. A wave of relief washes over me as I look into his very-much-not-dead eyes. "Hiccup! You're alive!" I practically jump on him, pinning him to the bed in a hug. "Um, yeah. Last time I checked, at least." I smirked at his look of pure confusion and embarrassment. I sat up, straddling him. This makes his blush deepen.

"In answer to your earlier question, I'm better than okay. I'm perfect, but you already know that, don't you?" He rolled his eyes after I gave him a wink. "Can you get off of me now?" I smiled at him. "You don't have to pretend anymore, Hic. We're alone now." If looks could kill, Hiccup would be throwing axes at my head.

_How long do you intend to keep this up, Frost?_

Hiccup's POV

_He's so full of himself! Something is obviously bothering him, but he insists on teasing me!_

I then decided that I'd play along with him, maybe that'll make him stop. "Oh, snowflake. What'll happen if we do this now? What will we look like to the outside world?" He laughed heartily at my performance. "Who cares, my love? You are the only world I have."

I rolled my eyes and gave my response. "You make me sick, Frosty." My insult only made his toothy grin grow. "That's from the butterflies I give you. Isn't that right, Hic?" He leaned closer to me, his facing edging closer to mine. "Yep, I can even hear your heartbeat. Are you really that attracted to me?" Damn that smirk. It's not fair that he can be so calm and so close. He's not lying though, my heart is racing. I kind of wish he were lying.

"Are you this full of yourself for everyone else, too?" He gave me a small but genuine smile. "Sorry, Hic. You're the first." _Hic you dumbass! You know how he feels about no one seeing him. _To my surprise, he doesn't really seem bothered by my carelessness. His small smile actually grew.

It kind of scares me.

Jack's POV

When I realized that I wasn't upset at the mention of no one other than Hic seeing me, I couldn't help but smile. He's helping me. To be honest, I don't think I'd mind if Hiccup was the only one to ever see me. _You say that now, but you won't when he's dead. You'll move on from him in no time, but you'll move onto misery and loneliness. Isn't interesting how easily a light can be snuffed out, Frost?_

**Damn it! Do you have to ruin everything? I love Hiccup, and I could never forget him. Not even if I wanted to.**

_Well that's going to be hell for you, isn't it? Because you __**will**__ want to. You will want nothing more than to forget the brat that left you alone to suffer. Unless, of course, you just leave him. He could be the one to suffer instead._

**I'd rather be tortured for centuries than ever hurt Hic.**

_Then you're in luck. That's exactly what's going to happen. Let's see how much you'd rather be tortured when he's in the casket of your dreams._

**Just get out of my fucking head, Pitch.**

Author's POV

How's that for a chapter?! Pitch is such a dick, though. It pains me to write him. So, um. Another dick is going to be introduced. Get your mind out of the gutter, I was talking about Snotlout. I'm trying to fill everyone's needs, is it working?


	9. Jack's tears

Author's POV

Heh… so um, funny story really. Apparently, I'm a super-procrastinator. Who woulda guessed? …I'm really sorry. But it's one thirty in the morning. Does that make it better? Welllllll… on the bright side, it's Snoggletog!

Celebrate!

Hiccup's POV

"Snowflake? Hellllllloooo? You in there?" I knocked on his forehead. The look on his face was a heartbreaking mixture of shock and fear. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I saw it. "Jack? You don't have to be afraid. Everything is alright."

Then he started crying. From the position we were in, the tears fell on my cheeks and down the side of my head. I lifted up my hand and wiped off his tears. That is, until he buried his head in the crook of my neck. It was almost cute. I didn't know what to do, so I just followed my instinct. I put one arm around the width of his back, and ran my free hand through his snow white hair. "It's okay, Jack. I promise. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He tensed a little at my words, but instantly leaned into the embrace. "I-I'm sorry, Hic. I'm so s-sorry." As confused as I was, I just held him tighter.

_He'll tell me when he's ready._

Jack's POV

**Damn it. I hate myself. I hate myself for crying, and I hate myself for loving Hiccup. **

_Jaaaack. You shouldn't say that word. You don't __**love**__ this foolish brat. You're being stupid. You can't love something you're afraid of._

**I'm not afraid of Hic. I love him, which is something you could never understand, Pitch. You've never loved anything but yourself.**

_Naughty, naughty Jack. Now we're just telling lies, aren't we? It seems that you've forgotten about my little power. I know exactly what you're afraid of, Frost. It's what I know best. I wouldn't __**be **__here if you weren't afraid of him._

**Please. Just go away.**

_I'll go away when you stop being afraid. You won't stop though. You will always be afraid of him forgetting. Always wondering why he even believed in your already-broken heart just to leave you, crushing it more._

"H-Hiccup… Why?" I whispered to him, I face still buried in his shoulder. His voice was just as soft, but it was comforting instead of scared. "Why what, Jack?" I caught my breath before answering. "Why do you b-believe? In me, I mean." I heard him laugh lightly. It made me lean in even deeper into his arms, if that was even possible.

"My dad used to tell me stories about a spirit who would bring snow to our ancestors. He was called Jokul Frosti. Dad said he was mischievous and troublesome. Now I can see what he meant." I didn't have to look at him to know he rolled his eyes and smiled a crooked smile. "I was eventually told that my mother was the one who gave those tales to my father when they were young. That winter, a particularly bad snowstorm rolled in. It reminded me of the stories, and I thought that maybe…"

He didn't finish, but I knew what he meant. 

**"****Maybe… the stories weren't just stories after all."**

Hiccup's POV

After I finished speaking, Jack stopped crying. His breathing evened out, and he fell asleep. _…Damn. It's almost time to get up. _From the pink starting to show at the bottom of the sky, I'd say it was roughly five thirty. Jack's chest rising and falling against mine made me tired as well.

I sighed. _Not like I had any plans today, anyway. _I softly closed my eyes, letting my arms fall to my sides. After all, it would look weird for me to have my arms in midair to anyone who couldn't see the poor snowflake.

My mind started to wander instead of sleep, as soon as my eyes closed. _Maybe he was crying because of what I said. Should I apologize? But what if it didn't have anything to do with me? _I shook my head. I moved my hand to hold his without realizing. His cool touch calmed my thoughts.

I eventually fell asleep with his hand in my grasp.

Jack's POV

**_"_****_J-Jack…" Hiccup whispered as my face neared his. "I won't let go of you, Hic. I'll never let go." I tried to close the space between us, but I couldn't get closer to him. "Hic?" He looked at me with large, terrified eyes. Or rather, he looked through me. Then, he whispered something I almost didn't believe._**

**_"_****_Pitch?"_**

Author's POV

WOO

LOTS OF ANGST, BUT LOTS OF CUDDLES. Is that okay for a chapter? Guys? GUYS?


	10. Deams and yelling

Author's POV

Kay, so I'd usually start with the character that I didn't end with in the last chapter, but I think it's important to finish the dream Jack was having. Cool? Cool. Oh, and before I forget, there's a guest I owe this chapter to. TYLER. Your review boosted my motivation by a ton, so for that, I am grateful!

Jack's POV

**_"_****_Pitch?" I froze. No. Nonono. That's not what was supposed to happen. Hic is definitely not supposed to know his name. "Hiccup, no. Stop. Look at me. Where did you hear that name?" An unfamiliar feeling laid itself upon me when there was a low laugh behind me. "Cold chills, Frost? I expected a kinder greeting than that." Hiccup looked at Pitch with afraid and confused eyes._**

**_"_****_He can't see you, Jack. You really should've heeded my warnings. Did I not tell you? Did I not make you aware of your situation with this boy?" I stayed silent, but I turned to face the all-too-knowing voice. There the bastard was, towering over me with a sick gleam in his eyes. He beckoned Hiccup over with his finger._**

**_For once, I could feel the cold. I felt every shiver crawl up my spine when the person I loved passed through me. So many emotions flew through me. Fear, sadness, anger. Tears threatened to fall out of the corners of my eyes._**

**_"_****_I tried to save you, Frost. This is your fault."_**

Hiccup's POV

Jack was the first to wake up, dragging me along with him as he rolled off of me. He seemed deep in thought, but that didn't stop my mouth from running off without my mind. "A-are you okay? I mean, um, y-you were crying and everything so…" He looked at me and held my gaze. "Snowflake? You just gonna stand there, o-or…?" Still no reply. Toothless came in my room through the window looking slightly amused. He laid down on the bed, watching Jack.

"Y-you're really freaking me out, Frosty." Finally, he walked towards me, still staring. He almost looked sad for a moment, but quickly covered it up with his signature smirk. "Aw, you _do _care." I felt my face heat up with a deep blush. Jack sniggered at the sight of my red face.

I then started to believe that Jack was better with a smirk.

Jack's POV

I tried not to think about the dream, succeeding when I looked into vibrant, curious, and embarrassed eyes. His expressions make me wanna hold him in my arms forever. He was incredibly cute with the way his brow furrowed in slight frustration. "Jack, tell me what's going on. I wanted to wait for you to tell me yourself, but you refuse to let me know exactly what in Thor's name you're thinking."

The seriousness of his voice made my face fall. I closed my eyes and scrunched up my nose a little. "I can't tell you, Hiccup. I _won't._" **There's no way in hell I could never tell him that I love him. He'd think I'm disgusting. I ****am**** disgusting. **While I was busy feeling sorry for my pathetic ass, Hiccup was hurt.

"You _won't _tell me? What kind of idiotic excuse is that? You _force_ me to be your friend over the course of three weeks, and you_ won't _tell me what the hell is going on?" This really wasn't how I planned it. He was angry at me, which made me angry at myself all over again.

"Hiccup, you don't understand!" Shit. **Damn it! I didn't mean to yell at him! **If Hiccup didn't look hurt before, he looked like a kicked puppy now. "I don't understand because you won't explain it to me, you bastard!" Before I could either apologize or argue, heavy footsteps came up the stairs and into Hiccup's room.

"Stoick…"

Hiccup's POV

"Dad! Uh, h-hey…" I laughed nervously. The man in my doorway squinted his eyes at me. He then proceeded to question me with his thick accent. "Hiccup, who were you talking to just now?" _Damn. I've really done it now, huh? _"N-no one, just um, j-just Toothless." Said overgrown lizard raised his head at the mention of his name.

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he left it alone with a 'Hmph'. I sighed in relief when he left my field of vision. Jack sat on the bed next to Toothless. "Jack… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. You obviously didn't want to talk about it, but I pushed you."

After my apology, Jack got off of the bed and walked towards me. After staring at me intently for a while, he leaned down and hugged me. I stood frozen to the spot for a second, then wrapped my arms around Jack's shoulders.

As I stood there hugging what would seem like air to anyone else, my heart was racing.

Author's POV

AWWWWW. S'CUTE. Sorry for all of the yelling in this one, but I ended it with fluff. That alright with you?


End file.
